cyberpunkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Stygies VIII/FAQ do Cyberpunka Red
R. Talsorian Games, twórcy Cyberpunka Red, opublikowali FAQ do tego systemu (tutaj). Poniżej oryginał w języku angielskim oraz przetłumaczona przez nas (czyli nieoficjalna) polska wersja. FAQ Oryginał The Cyberpunk Red FAQ (as of 5.3.2019) Q: What is Cyberpunk Red? A: Cyberpunk Red is a new edition of Cyberpunk, the original tabletop roleplaying game of the Dark Future created by Mike Pondsmith and published by R. Talsorian Games. Q: What is the Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit? A: The Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit is a “starter box” introduction to Cyberpunk Red. It will contain essential rules, world lore, pregenerated characters, an adventure, Screamsheets, dice, and more. Everything needed to play right out of the box for people curious about the game and the world. Q: When will Cyberpunk Red and the Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit be released? A: The Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit will be released on August 1st at GenCon. It will go on sale at our booth at GenCon and online via DriveThruRPG at the same time. It will be available on our webstore and via retailers as soon as resources allow after GenCon. Cyberpunk Red will most likely be available later in the year. Q: What system is Cyberpunk Red? Fuzion or Interlock? A: Cyberpunk Red will use the classic Interlock system, though, as with any new edition of a TRPG, there will be revisions and updates. Q: Is Cyberpunk Red going to be compatible with Cyberpunk 2020? A: While there will be changes to the rules, it should not be too difficult to convert Cyberpunk 2020 material to Cyberpunk Red. Q: Does Cyberpunk Red take place in the same universe as Cyberpunk 2020 and Cyberpunk 2077? A: Yes. R. Talsorian Games and CD Projekt Red have worked together on a common timeline for the original Cyberpunk (Cyberpunk 2013) to Cyberpunk 2020 to Cyberpunk Red to Cyberpunk 2077. Q: What about Cyberpunk v3? And Cybergeneration? A: Cyberpunk v3 and Cybergeneration both officially take place in alternate timelines. They are "what if?" scenarios. The Carbon Plague of Cybergeneration did occur in the 2020/Red/2077 timeline but was quickly contained. Q: Will there be Roles (aka classes) in Cyberpunk Red? A: Yes, there will be roles. They will be familiar but many will have evolved or changed. Some will have alternative special abilities. There will also be rules for changing roles during play. Q: When in the timeline does Cyberpunk Red take place? A: Cyberpunk Red takes place between the end of the 4th Corporate War (2022 or so) and 2077. We realize that's a long stretch of time but aren't yet ready to say where, specifically, in that time period Red will begin. Q: What is Cyberpunk Red's relationship to Cyberpunk 2077? A: Red will show the Cyberpunk world in a period of rebuilding following the 4th Corporate War. It will help show how society moved from that world shattering event to what's presented in the video game. Q: What formats will Cyberpunk Red be available in? How much will it cost? A: Cyberpunk Red will be a full color, hardcover book in physical form and a full color PDF in digital form. The suggested retail price is yet to be determined. Q: How soon will Cyberpunk Red be in stores? A: That depends on how quickly distributors and retailers order it once its made available, though we won't open orders until we're sure we can fulfill them. Q: What sort of art will Cyberpunk Red have? A: Cyberpunk Red will have new art, commissioned from a number of talented artists. The art will be full color and on par with any modern RPG. Q: Will Cyberpunk Red be available in other languages? A: We do not translate TRPGs ourselves. That being said, we have several partners in other countries who have localized our games. We anticipate licensing the rights to companies in several countries in the future. Q: Is Mike Pondsmith involved in Cyberpunk Red? A: Absolutely. He is both the lead developer and primary writer on the project. Q: Will Cyberpunk Red be compatible with the Witcher TRPG? A: Not without work. Though they're both Interlock, each is specifically designed to work within their genre. Of course, we've already had some arguments about Geralt vs. Morgan Blackhand... Q: Where can I find out more about Cyberpunk Red? A: We'll be releasing new information about Cyberpunk Red from now until its debut in August. Follow us here or on Facebook or check out blog for more details: https://rtalsoriangames.com/ Nieoficjalna polska wersja FAQ do Cyberpunka Red (na dzień 5.3.2019) Q: Co to jest Cyberpunk Red? A: Cyberpunk Red to nowa edycja Cyberpunka, oryginalnej gry fabularnej w Mrocznej Przyszłości, stworzonej przez Mike'a Pondsmitha i opublikowanej przez R. Talsorian Games. Q: Czym jest Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit? A: Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit to "zestaw startowy" wprowadzający do Cyberpunka Red. Będzie zawierał niezbędne zasady, wiedzę o świecie, gotowe postacie, przygodę, Screamsheets, kości i inne rzeczy. Pudełko ze wszystkim, czego potrzeba do grania dla ludzi ciekawych tej gry i jej świata. Q: Kiedy zostanie wydany Cyberpunk Red i Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit? A: Cyberpunk Red Jumpstart Kit zostanie wydany 1 sierpnia na GenConie. Będzie dostępny jednocześnie na naszym stoisku na GenConie oraz online na DriveThruRPG. Jak tylko nasze zasoby po GenConie na to pozwolą, będzie dostępny w naszym sklepie internetowym i u sprzedawców. Cyberpunk Red prawdopodobnie będzie dostępny później w tym roku. Q: Jakiego rodzaju systemem jest Cyberpunk Red? Fuzion czy Interlock? A: Cyberpunk Red ma klasyczny system Interlock, jednakże z każdą nową edycją fabularnego RPGa zawsze występują poprawki i aktualizacje. Q: Czy Cyberpunk Red będzie kompatybilny z Cyberpunkiem 2020? A: Pomimo zmian w zasadach, przeniesienie materiału z Cyberpunka 2020 do Cyberpunka Red nie powinno być trudne. Q: Czy Cyberpunk Red ma miejsce w tym samym uniwersum, co Cyberpunk 2020 i Cyberpunk 2077? A: Tak. Firmy R. Talsorian Games i CD Projekt Red pracowały razem nad osią czasu, która jest wspólna dla oryginalnego Cyberpunka (Cyberpunka 2013), Cyberpunka 2020, Cyberpunka Red oraz Cyberpunka 2077. Q: A co z Cyberpunkiem v3? I Cybergeneration? A: Cyberpunk v3 i Cybergeneration oficjalnie mają miejsce w alternatywnym czasie. Są scenariuszami "co jeśli?". Plaga Węglowa (Carbon Plague) z Cybergeneration wydarzyła się faktycznie w osi czasu 2020/Red/2077, ale została szybko opanowana. Q: Czy w Cyberpunku Red będą Role (aka klasy)? A: Tak, będą role. Będą znajome, ale wiele z nich ewoluowało lub uległo zmianie. Niektóre będą miały alternatywne zdolności specjalne. Będą także zasady zmieniania ról podczas rozgrywki. Q: W którym okresie na osi czasu dzieje się akcja Cyberpunka Red? A: Cyberpunk Red ma miejsce pomiędzy końcem Czwartej Wojny Korporacyjnej (około roku 2022), a 2077. Jesteśmy świadomi tego, że to długi okres czasu, ale nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi powiedzieć dokładnie, w którym momencie rozpoczyna się Red. Q: Jaki jest stosunek Cyberpunka Red do Cyberpunka 2077? A: Red ukaże świat Cyberpunka w okresie odbudowy po Czwartej Wojnie Korporacyjnej. Pomoże pokazać to, jak społeczeństwo przeszło przez okres od tego wydarzenia, które zrujnowało świat, aż po czasy gry komputerowej. Q: W jakich formatach będzie dostępny Cyberpunk Red? Ile będzie kosztował? A: Cyberpunk Red będzie w pełni kolorową książką w twardej oprawie w wersji papierowej, a także w pełni kolorowym PDFem w wersji cyfrowej. Sugerowana cena nie została jeszcze ustalona. Q: Jak szybko Cyberpunk Red pojawi się w sklepach? A: To zależy od tego, jak szybko dystrybutorzy i sprzedawcy go zamówią, gdy już będzie dostępny, ale nie otworzymy zamówień do czasu, gdy nie będziemy pewni, że możemy z nich się wywiązać. Q: Jakie rysunki będą w Cyberpunku Red? A: Cyberpunk Red zawiera nowe rysunki zamówione od licznych, utalentowanych artystów. Obrazki są w pełni kolorowe i na równi z jakimkolwiek współczesnym RPGiem. Q: Czy Cyberpunk Red będzie dostępny w innych językach? A: Sami nie tłumaczymy naszych gier fabularnych. Mamy jednak kilku partnerów za granicą, którzy lokalizowali nasze gry. W przyszłości spodziewamy się udostępnienia licencji firmom w kilku krajach. Q: Czy Mike Pondsmith jest zaangażowany w Cyberpunk Red? A: Oczywiście. Jest zarówno głównym twórcą, jak i wiodącym pisarzem w projekcie. Q: Czy Cyberpunk Red będzie kompatybilny z Wiedźminem RPG? A: Nie bez pracy. Oba systemy to Interlock, lecz każdy jest dokładnie zaprojektowany tak, by działał w swoim gatunku. Oczywiście, mieliśmy już parę kłótni pomiędzy Geraltem a Morganem Blackhandem... Q: Gdzie mogę znaleźć więcej informacji o Cyberpunku Red? A: Będziemy ujawniać nowe informacje o Cyberpunku Red od teraz do jego debiutu w sierpniu. Śledź nas tutaj lub na Facebooku, albo sprawdzaj blog, by poznać więcej szczegółów: https://rtalsoriangames.com/ Usunięte pytanie Kiedy FAQ zostało zaktualizowane o informacje o Jumpstart Kit, usunięto następujące pytanie: Q: When will Cyberpunk Red be released? A: We're aiming for an August 1 release but that will change if we feel the book isn't ready. Ideally, it will go on sale at our booth at GenCon and online via DriveThruRPG at the same time. It might also be available via our webstore then. Q: Kiedy ukaże się Cyberpunk Red? A: Celujemy w premierę 1 sierpnia, ale to może się zmienić, jeśli uznamy, że książka nie jest jeszcze gotowa. Idealnie by było, gdyby sprzedaż ruszyła na naszym stoisku na GenConie i jednocześnie online na DriveThruRPG. Może będzie wtedy także dostępny w naszym sklepie internetowym. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:News